One Hundred Moments
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: For every life, there is one hundred moments. For every moment, there is a story. For each story, there is a song. Now? We will venture inside of them.
1. Name Sake

A/N: Welcome to One Hundred Moments! This is the sequel to One Hundred Worlds, which I would love you all to read. I do take requests, but they must all be about canon characters. Send in a prompt, a song, a word, whatever you would like a snippet written about!

And, as with all of my work, I love to hear from my readers. c:

* * *

Rainbow Dash is speed, love, and the winds of a raging storm embodied in reality. She smiles and the lightning flashes, she laughs and the wind howls, she speaks and it is like the thunder crashing high up in the cloud covered sky.

To say that she is her element, it is easy.

To say that her element is reality, it is harder.

You see, Rainbow Dash is loyal and that is what makes her strong. It is also what makes her weak, because she is far, far too loyal and far too brave and her own needs they come third, fourth, fifth, last. Always and always last.

It is the middle of summer and she is last once more. Soarin, he is injured. Too injured to fly, to brave the horrid weather that rushes through Equistria, and there is no one else that can redirect this storm. It is the biggest one in years too, already having left the lands of the Antelope in ruins.

So she smiles and nods and, _of course I can do it, Celestia, don't you worry._

Because loyalty to her friends, to her country, that runs deep. It makes the way her vision blur worth it, and it makes the ache that runs deeply through her wings and down, down, down into her spine so completely

utterly

completely worth it.

Deeper than though, it is fear. Fear that she will finally lose everything. The ponies that had taken her in and given her a reason to keep trying, the land that she had worked so hard to protect, the very things that she fights for every day of her life. The very beat of her heart and her wings and her friends wishing that she wouldn't go, that she would stay and be safe - but she cannot be safe without them, and they cannot be safe with this storm headed their way, and they cannot be safe without her.

So Rainbow Dash flaps her wings again and the lightning streaks past her.

All she can think about are bright lights and finally being known for something more, something better, except it is not her name that is whispered around the land, not the name of her best friend, not the name of the pegasi who have given all they had, but the name of a single unicorn mare and six stalions who fly for show and little else.

Dips her head down and narrows her eyes, trying to see through the pouring rain.

This is her only name sake, and her name sake is loyalty.


	2. Dreams Of Another Eve

A/N: Another snippet from Dreams Of Another Eve!

* * *

"What is this?" asks Rainbow Dash, ears pressing against her streaked mane. Her eyes are wide and she cannot fully understand the sight before her.

The land is dark and the city empty, as the broken ruins of Ponyville stretch out before her. Houses are little more then empty shells, and the few that looked lived in have their windows boarded, their shutters drawn.

Everywhere, there is darkness.

Everywhere, there is night.

Everywhere, the stars have fallen, died, and come to life again, in the form of a twisted vine or a living shadow.

Beside her, the gray mare with the matted mane and broken wings gives a low sigh. "This is your wish."


	3. Doctor Clockwork Whooves

A.N: This is a request from my very first reviewer, Lankore! I don't know if it is exactly what he wanted, but I had fun writing it. It's actually my first time doing anything for this character, too. c:

* * *

His name is Clockwork Whooves, and he likes to call himself The Doctor. He doesn't really know why, just that the title came to him one day, as he sat in his basement, in his strange blue box, and it has never left him. To be honest, he doesn't know why.

His cutiemark is an hourglass, and sometimes he thinks that it is because he makes clocks. Except it has always been there, even before Doctor Clockwork Whooves recieved his first wristwatch. To be honest, he doesn't know what it means.

His bowtie isn't something that he particularly likes, and certainly not something that he would spend money on. So he doesn't, and sometimes he even just gets so mad, at anything and everything and all of the betweens, that he throws them away. Yet when Doctor Clockwork Whooves enters that broken blue box, he always finds a new one. To be honest, he doesn't know where they come from.

His basement isn't actual useable, because it is far too full. Not with boxes or gears or clockparts, but with a single object. A box, large and blue, with a door that folds into the wall and an inside that is far too big. It just sits there and when Doctor Clockwork Whooves looks at it, he knows something

very

important.

Once upon a time and very long ago, or maybe very far away, or maybe in the distant future, he did something other than make clocks. Something big and important. Something where he fixed things other than broken watches.

And to be perfectly honest, Doctor Clockwork Whooves of Ponyville isn't sure that he wants to remember what it was.


	4. The Greatest Faux Paux of All

A/N: This is for Twi, of TwiLanes, who wanted something about Trixie! It actually ties in with a snippet in my other story, One Hundred World's, entitled Goodbye Twilight Sparkle.

Hope everyone likes this!

* * *

The doors open of their own accord, revealing that the ballroom is full to the brim with ponies. Each mare is dressed in a gown of the finest silk and no two gowns look the same - for that would be the greats faux paux of all. Wings have been garnished with ribbons and manes are held into braids by wings of flowers, kept in buns with garlands of leaves.

Stallions, too, wear their best clothes. Dark silks and bright red bowsd. Polished hooves and slicked back manes, their tails cropped short.

These are ponies of the highest class and yet, there is not a single soul that does not dip into a bow at her appearence.

Trixie's heart pounds in her chest and she lifts her head up higher, tries to keep the nervousness from showing in her eyes. as she croses the grande ballroom of Canterlot Palace, she cannot help but recall what she has done to get to this spot. Cannot help but think about the young unicorn whose powers she stole

whose life she ruined

whose storybook ending never came - for Trixie is now the strongest mage of them all and, as her parents finally look at her with pride in their eyes, finally greet her with open arms and kind words, Trixie knows that it was

without a doubt

completely

utterly

worth it.


	5. Canterlot Has Fallen

A/N: Hello, everyone! I really hope that you all enjoy this snippet, because it was a lot of fun to write. It is heavily influenced by the songs of Rise Against - one of my absolute favorite bands, and also is a brief glimpse at an upcoming story of mine called Thirty Seconds.

Any sort of critique is wonderful, and don't forget that I take requests!

* * *

She stands, and everyone stares at her. Her. Not Luna. Not Ivy Nightshade. Not any of the councilers or duchesses or gaurds or dukes.

Her. Twilight Sparkle - and she wishes with all of her might that they weren't. That the ponies of Canterlot were not all gathered here, battered and bruised and frightened, waiting for guidance. Waiting for her to speak. Giving her no chance to leave and no choice to run, and there is not a single face in this crowd that she recognizes.

Twilight licks her lips, takes a deep breath. Has to say something and doesn't know what it should be so, with the rubble of Canterlot Palace still burning around her, with smoke still in the air and heat surrounding her, Twilight Sparkle says the first thing that comes to her mind.

"We are more than one building," says Twilight, and then she repeats it a little bit louder. "We are more than just one city. This has been a horrible battle, and it isn't even close to being over yet...but we aren't defeated just because Canterlot has fallen and our princesses are gone."

The crowd is far too silent and the air far too sill. Twilight feels nausous and tired and cold, and everyone watches her and they expect more.

So she takes a step closer to the crowd, her back leg dragging. "There are others. Small cities and towns that are still fighting. They haven't given up yet because they know that just...just because it seems like they are alone doesn't mean that's true. Our princesses are out there somewhere. Both of them. So are the soldiers and the ponies of those small towns who have taken up arms. They're fighting for us because they know that we are more than one mistake."

Her gaze rakes over the first row of ponies, and the sight makes her chest heart. Twilight Sparkle still doesn't know if this is what they need to hear, but she knows that it's the truth.

Just because Canterlot has fallen doesn't mean all of Equestria has. Just because Celestia has changed, because Luna is missing, because her friends are scattered across the country, it doesn't mean that they have lost and it doesn't mean that they are alone.

They are more than one city. Twilight is more than one ideal, and she is more than just an apprentice of Celestia.


	6. Letters

A/N: Here we have another snippet, showing yet another version of how war might strike Equestria. I hope that you all enjoy this set of stories as much as One Hundred Worlds, and don't forget that I take requests!

* * *

The letters are sent out at the same time, and arrive on the same day. Matching sheets of parchment with matching handwriting, and tied with very different pieces of ribbon. One gold and one black and both just slightly curled.

Every single pony gets one of each.

Rainbow Dash is no exception - and, like many, like most, she finds herself completely

and utterly

confused.

Both letters follow a very similiar path and both are from a princess, one from Luna and one from Celestia, and both speak of war and armies that must be formed.

There is one large difference though - where Luna's speaks of forming a defensive line against the onslaught of griffons, Celestia's speaks of creating an offensive unit and invading the Land of Fire.

There is one large concern - they both speak of no longer trusting the other, of brewing tensions in Canterlot, and of finally bringing peace to Equestria.

And while ponies around her rush to choose a side, the only thing that she can think of is _wasn't there already peace?_


	7. Sometimes

A/N: A little glimpse into my headcanons for Silver Spoon.

All credit for the character Maximum/Melody goes to Twi, of TwiLanes!

For requests, you can send in a character that you want written about, a headcanon you want expanded on, a prompt word/sentence/ a song - anything and everything, so long as it is about a canon character. c:

* * *

Sometimes, Silver Spoon sits in her bedroom, and she pulls the blinds and turns off the lights and covers herself with the blanket and she pretends to be anywhere but home. Anywhere but Ponyville. Anyone but herself.

Sometimes, Silver Spoon waits until her parents have gone to bed and then she slips into the living room and pulls the leatherbound photobook from its spot on the shelf. Brushes away the dust. Opens it. Wishes that her sister was still there, showing her that there was more to life than politics.

Sometimes, Silver Spoon is brave and stays after school, later than any other foal, and asks Cheerilee how she became a teacher. If there is anyway that the teacher could speak to her parents. If there is anything that can be done.

Sometimes, Silver Spoon talks to Diamond Tiara, tells her closest and only friend all about her dreams, how she wants to make a difference in ponies lives and give them the same priveledges that she herself has, and Diamond Tiara shares her innermost secrets too. They talk, all the while knowing it will never happen.

And sometimes, more often than anything else, Silver Spoon's father will look at her and smile and seem so happy, so proud. Will show her the college for law that he has selected for her. Will tell her what she will do for a living. Will say how grateful he is that she has not turned out like her sister - only he uses the name Maximum and not Melody and it makes Silver Spoon feel so

utterly

and completely

lost.


	8. Radio Equestria

_A/N: Another chapter, and this one was so much fun to write! It will be turned into a oneshot with the entire set of broadcasts sent out by Radio Equestria and will also be featured in Thirty Seconds! The characters of Soneta and Tuneful (whose name I stole from Twi, of TwiLanes) will be availble for viewing on the tumblr blog Runningforanothersdream within the next day or so._

_As always, I take requests!_

* * *

_Hello, hello, and welcome to Radio Equestria. My name is Soneta and I am coming to you live from the refugee city of Ponyville. _

_As those of you who heard last weeks program know, my sister and I were attacked in the remnants of Canterlot City. Tuneful was taken by the Solar Gaurds. Due to...due to her sacrifice and bravery, I was able to escape. I don't know where she was taken but if you see her, please tell her about this broadcast._

_As for myself, I am standing in the square of Ponyville. There are others here, old residents and new ones. Refugees from towns that have been destroyed or taken over. The current leader of the town is here with me too and has a message that he wants to pass on. First though, I have a message of my own to give you._

_My name is Soneta. I have an older sister named Tuneful and a younger brother who likes to be called Spector. I used to write songs. My sister is a talkshow host. My brother claims to hunt ghosts for a living._

_I have a foal and two elderly parents that are hidden away. _

_I have lost my home._

_I have risked my life, time and again, to bring you this program because that is what Tuneful wanted to do. Because that was the right thing to do. And now? I bring you the final broadcast of Radio Equestria._

_Ponyville has been taken by the Griffon Army. Do not come here. I repeat, do not come here._

**What do you think you're doing?**

_Do not come here. I repeat, Ponyville has been taken by the Griffon Army. It is hostile territory. Do not, I beg you, do not come here._

_Do not come he-_

The program cuts off abruptly. Music begins to play, the tune of Equestria's Anthem. Soneta's words echo on repeat.

_Do not come here. Ponyville has been taken. _

Each time she hears them, Twilight Sparkle's stomach drops.

_The Griffon Army has taken over. Do not come here._

It's the same broadcast, every morning. Has been for two weeks now.

_I repeat, do not come here._

Every morning, Twilight turns it on anyway.

_Ponyville has been taken._

It serves as a constant reminder of one more place that the young mare has been unable to save.


End file.
